Mr and Mrs Bellic
Mr. and Mrs. Bellic is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV triggered by a phone call from Roman Bellic after Niko makes his Deal or Revenge decision. It is the only mission after this decision which is common to both endings. The mission consists purely of a cutscene depicting the wedding of Roman to Mallorie Bardas -- the end of the scene, however, is dependent on Niko's above mentioned decision. Below are the walkthrough and events on both decisions. Deal Walkthrough and Events If you choose the "deal" decision, Kate McReary is upset with Niko for making a deal with Dimitri Rascalov, and refuses to go with him to the wedding. Roman is pleased with Niko for doing the deal, change into a suit from your safehouse, or buy one from Perseus to prepare for the wedding. Head over to Roman and Mallorie's wedding at the church in Suffolk. Roman will complement Niko's suit (regardless of its condition), then he will go inside the church. Roman and Mallorie marry inside and kiss, then the view returns outside, with Roman and Mallorie happily exiting the church. The guests cheer on the couple and an assassin walks up behind Niko. He draws a pistol and says that Dimitri hired him. Niko wrestles with him, and succeeds at forcing the pistol back and shoots him in the head; Roman, however, was accidentally shot and killed during the struggle. Mallorie bursts into tears. Niko shoots the assassin's dead body and starts kicking it. Little Jacob promises an enraged Niko that he will track down Dimitri. Niko wakes up in the safehouse in Bohan, in the old clothes he was wearing when he arrived in Liberty City, and says "Roman, I'm so sorry cousin...". Soon Niko will receive a call from Little Jacob, and the next mission will commence. Deal Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Meet Roman at the church Revenge Walkthrough and Events If you choose "Revenge" instead, Kate is happy that Niko "cut his ties" with Dimitri. Roman tells Niko to be at the church by 10 AM. Wear a suit from the safehouse, or buy one from Perseus to prepare for the wedding. Go and pick up Kate. Meet Roman at the church. On the way, she says that she wants Niko to abandon his criminal activities and violent lifestyle, and Niko happily agrees. When Niko and Kate arrive at the church, go into the yellow marker. Roman and Mallorie kiss, then the view returns outside, with Roman and Mallorie happily exiting the church. The guests cheer on the couple. A black car drives past the celebration and the passenger window rolls down to reveal an enraged Jimmy Pegorino, who produces an assault rifle and, with a loud cry of " You fucking double-crossing immigrant shit!" he empties the weapon into the celebration, killing Kate. Roman shouts for someone to call an ambulance, but Niko, knowing that Kate's been killed, shouts out that she is dead. Roman tells Niko he should not blame himself, but Niko, angry and agressive, shouts that he can because she's dead, Little Jacob attempts to calm Niko. Roman and Jacob tell Niko to leave and he does while upset.. The next morning, Niko wakes up in the safehouse in Bohan, in the old clothes he was wearing when he arrived in Liberty City. He rises from the bed, and says to himself sadly, "Damn, I was meant to protect her!" or "Poor girl...She never should have gotten close to me." Soon, Niko will receive a call from Little Jacob, and the next mission will commence when you meet him at Koresh Square in Alderney. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and pick up Kate *Meet Roman at the church Reward There is no reward for beating the mission, but the final storyline mission, A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal)/Out of Commission (Revenge) is unlocked. Deaths *Roman Bellic - Killed by The Killer while trying to kill Niko (Deal only) *The Killer - Killed by Niko in the struggle right after killing Roman. (Deal only) *Kate McReary - Killed by Jimmy Pegorino in the shootout, but was meant to kill Niko. (Revenge only)﻿ Trivia *If you are about to take Kate to the wedding and you get into a fight on foot, she will chase and attack your opponent. After she gets into a car with you she will stop this. *If Niko arrives at the wedding with no suit, he will be instructed to go get one and wear it. Kate will wait with Bernie, Little Jacob, Brucie and Roman. *If Niko scares or kills the guests, the mission will fail. *When you arrive at the church in either storyline, you can see two PMP 600's, a Virgo and a Cognoscenti. The Cognoscenti is Roman's, because it has a wedding ribbon on it. The Virgo is almost certainly the one that Jacob and Badman arrived in because when doing missions with Jacob, you usually drive the Virgo. One of the PMP 600's is Brucie's car, because of his taste in sports/racing cars and the other PMP 600 is Bernie's. *In the Deal Storyline, Badman doesn't wear his hat, but in the Revenge storyline, he does. *In the Revenge Storyline, during the celebration, Brucie and Bernie are seen, but when Pegorino crashes the wedding, they are not seen after. *When Roman and Mallorie walk out of the church, Niko and the other guests stand in an order in both storylines but depends on whether Kate is there or not. From closest to the church to furtherest, Bernie, Brucie, Kate (in Revenge Storyline), Niko, Jacob and Badman. *Kate and Niko discuss the events of Blood Brothers during the Revenge storyline, but never use a specific name to refer to the brother killed (simply saying "your brother" or "my brother"). This was likely done for convienience's sake, so as not to have to record two sets of dialogue for the mission. End of storyline *If you chose Deal, Mallorie will say that she is expecting a child. Niko says he will look after the child as if he was the father, and that he will never have to worry about anything. Later, Kate phones and says that she will always be there for him. Brucie will also call and say he can't believe Roman is gone and says he learned alot from him. * If you chose Revenge, Roman will phone and say that he is sorry and will name their child Kate in memory of Kate McReary if it is a girl. Later, Patrick McReary will phone and say he is upset and that he is looking after his Mother as he is all she has left other than Gerald and either Derrick or Francis (whichever one was spared in the mission Blood Brothers). de:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic es:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic nl:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Category:Missions in GTA IV